


All That Is Broken Can Be Mended

by your_world_will_crack



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (Steve Rogers & Bucky Barnes, (Steve Rogers & Tony Stark), Abusive Relationship, F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), That is also cute as hell, actual character emotions and grieving not all this machismo, fuck you, healthy relationship, slight AU, your faves are going to experience trauma and work through it god damn it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9244466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_world_will_crack/pseuds/your_world_will_crack
Summary: Four months after the events of Civil War.Captain America and his group, including the Winter Soldier, return to The Avengers, now handled by the UN, and hand over a captured Zemo on stipulation that they be allowed to rejoin and that the Winter Soldier known as Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes by treated and kept where Captain America can make sure he is safe.The UN agrees, but not without their own set of stipulations.Quite a few people, namely the new Avengers leader, Tony Stark, share a grudge against James Buchanan Barnes, and wish to see him tried and even better, executed for his crimes.So culminates the events which have lead to the newly reunited Avengers living together, half under house-arrest except to go on missions, and sharing quarters with the recovering Winter Soldier.





	

Life at the New Avengers Tower changed drastically ever since someone the world thought was James Buchanan Barnes showed up in Vienna six months ago. The Avengers were, since then, the property of the UN. Or, rather, what was left of them to return to that tower. 

Zemo escaped, and fittingly, so did the Blacklisted Avengers. 

Tony Stark only held on to Vision, Brody, and Natasha, the last of whom, he barely had a hold of. Oh, and the spider-kid. Cap got away with the rest of the team, minus the AWOLers. 

It took three months for Cap's team to track down Zemo. Most of that time was spent moving quietly from bus station to train station. Moving a half a dozen somewhat famous/infamous wanted persons [read: "criminals" to most of the official world] required a bit of patience and slow-moving, but deliberate efforts. There was little talk of where exactly they should go beyond Eastern Europe--someplace Slavic and off-radar, with enough forest to keep them hidden. 

Thank God for Europe's interconnected public transportation system. 

T'Challa found a way to contact Steve. It diverted their rush to nowhere and helicoptered them into the lush jungle of Wakanda. 

Wakanda was their Asylum for the remaining weeks they spent tracking down Zemo. It was warm there and T'Challa and Bucky got quite acquainted together. Actually became fairly decent friends in that time, sparing with each other--and Clint for a tactical challenge--and discussing options. 

Wanda relaxed the most of them. When the whole thing went down, her mind was a torrent of guilt over Vision and fear for herself. But Hawkeye called her, and the Captain needed her, and she saw her potential for good during that fight. It wasn't a question to her. The greyness expelled then and she knew how right she was and how strong she was when they dragged her back to Raft and locked her up. She wondered if Vision would ever see that, and she knew Tony Stark would, eventually. She understood his hurt. It was a familiar pain. It originated from different knife, and sure the meaning was different, but it still bled, ached, and in time, if he allowed it to, would clot. 

And then the Captain and his Winter Friend, as she has mistakenly called him once, showed up and busted them out, and she realized she wouldn't be in prison until Stark healed. She also knew it was more complicated than that, and she was grateful the Captain freed her. Being in a cage always frustrated and suppressed her magic and heart. She wouldn't have died in that prison, but to say it didn't feel like suffocating wouldn't be too much of an over-exaggeration. 

So, yes, she enjoyed her time of peace in Wakanda, exercising her magic and learning about the local history and lore some. She also practiced cooking. 

Lang had a good time as well, mostly spent getting to know everyone. Clint helped him out with a lot of it.

Falcon got a new set of wings from T'Challa, as did Cap get a new shield, and Bucky a new arm. Cap admitted it was perhaps foolish to abandon his shield, but it seemed the proper thing to do, given the cinematic opportunity. He anxiously wished to have it returned to him, but he wasn't sure if that would ever be possible. He thought it was an insult to Howard Stark's memory to discard it as if he did not deserve it. After all, he was also one of Howard Stark's creations. At least, to some degree, and so some of Howard's principles and aspirations made him into a force for good, and it seemed, to Steve at least, that abandoning the shield was like forfeiting half of who he was, and half of his potential for good. It was a shield for a reason. Not a sword, not a gun, but a shield. He protected Bucky with it. He protected Nat with it. And many others. 

And now it lay somewhere between a deserted Hydra base in Siberia, perhaps buried under ice like Tony thought he should be, or in Tony's lab, melting it down to something closer to his ideals for a world order, like a knife for a back, perhaps. Or a double-edged sword. 

The new shield, which was identical except for a blacker sheen of vibranium--T'Challa explained it that the minerals naturally present in Wakanda's soil fostered a darker color--could never replace the original one. 

But with this new gear, new clothes--darker for stealth and blacker because Bucky insisted that was the coolest color, and T'Challa readily agreed--and new allies, the Blacklisters found themselves readily closing in on Zemo. Mostly using T'Challa's resources to follow Avengers-UN leads, but using their own knowledge and uninhibited reign to chase down Zemo, slipping into countries under the radar and not leaving a trace beyond a few motorcycle tracks. 

They found Zemo, eventually, holed away in a small farm house in Siberia, half-way to making his own army of Winter Soldiers out of little more than some mason jars, his own blood, and good luck. 

Apprehending him was a fight everyone expected. It seemed he counted on Bucky turning against them during the fight, citing it as Steve Roger's gay Achilles heel or something, but quite a few emotional conversations were spent on that topic. Eventually the solution came not from T'Challa or Wilson's high-tech minds, but from Lang, who shrugged and mentioned they should just have Bucky listen to music on headphones. 

And, after all, Wanda made most of their individual strengths irrelevant passed the point of contact since she just held Zemo in place while Clint shot him with a few tranquilizers. They secured him a bit better than Ross' people had and loaded him onto one of T'Challa's private and heavily armed flyers. They all road in the same plane, keeping an eye on Zemo, and being assured by the doctor's that he was definitely sedated the whole way to Raft. 

The hailing part was somewhat easy, albeit a bit hostile. Eventually everyone understand no harm was intended and their plane landed and agents--possibly soldiers of the UN, former SHIELD members, or the US government's, or perhaps a strange jurisdictional amalgamation of all three--boarded and took custody of Zemo. 

Meeting with Tony wasn't as tense as it could have been. Bucky was able to walk alongside Cap without being taken down. His name was obviously cleared for the incident in Vienna, but all the others were still his doing. The fact that no one came after him was probably due to the fact that walking next to him was T'Challa, the King and former UN Representative of Wakanda, and behind him were a handful of equally dangerous individuals. But also, the most important detail, was that he was at Captain America's side. 

Tony made a remark about remembering Bucky only having one arm and black not being Steve's color, and the other active Avengers simply watched on with tense breathes, until the Secretary of State came in and starting barking orders every which way. 

Negotiations took a while and involved a lot of compromising--exclusively on Steve's behalf, under a lot of heavy, hard stares emanating from Tony--which abruptly halted when Bucky's name and punishment were brought up. 

The gritty details after several hours resulted in a half-score of stipulations, which were drafted by the UN.

1) The blacklisted avengers Captain America, Scarlett Witch, Falcon, along with the new friend, Ant-Man, would be made provisional Avengers, and were to be held to the exact same scrutiny as the other Avengers, and would follow the UN's command, orders, and carry out its chosen missions.  
2) Upon this contingent being met, so to must the UN's next set of expectations be met: twenty-four hour grounding to the New Avengers Tower expressly forbidding all unsupervised excursions, revocation of passports and all known alias passports, cellphone tracking and mining by Stark Industries technology (to Tony's immense glee), and acceptance of vicarious pay.  
3) Following all these stipulations allow for the confinement, recovery, and treatment of one James Buchanan Barnes in the New Avengers Tower, under direct supervision of Tony Stark, using the UN's resources to acquire the best psychiatrists and psychologists to cure James Buchanan Barnes' trigger words.   
4) James Buchanan Barnes and Steve Rogers are allowed to keep their respectful ranks, while acknowledging Tony Stark is now the new team leader of The Avengers, and Natasha Romanov is the XO.  
If these conditions are met, then the UN will secure Bucky Barnes as a victim and not an active criminal, and shield him from the world authorities, until such time as he can be deemed fit to defend himself in a court of law, and where his present and past state(s) of mind, if there is any alteration to be spoken of, can be understood by authorities of psychology and medicine.

**Author's Note:**

> There are probably going to be a lot of new things added here and there. I'm not sure where this story is exactly going. It all started out of my desire to see a fic about a protective Bucky Barnes rescuing Steve Rogers from an abusive Tony Stark. I feel like this story is becoming a lot more than that original premise and I don't know if I can go back at this point. 
> 
> It is a slight AU. I am pointedly ignoring the end-credits scene. Fuck you.


End file.
